


You're really different when you're sick

by Mercia



Series: hellopurpletiger & Mercia's June Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: +minor characters, Brothers, Childhood, Family Feels, Fantastic Racism, Gen, June Prompt Challenge, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Light angst kinda, POV Third Person, POV Thor (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Sick Character, Sickfic, heatstroke, unbeta'd we die like mne, yea ik this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: In which Loki is sick and all Thor wants to do is go outside and play.





	You're really different when you're sick

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but i have no self control and yea.

  1. You're really different when you're sick.



The sun's out today, which is nice. Summer and all.  Thor loves summer, because it means playing pretend battles with his best friends, and soaking up the heat, and eating all the sweetest fruits which are finally ripe after months of waiting. Longer days and shorter lessons. It's probably his favourite season.

He's just finishing his writing lessons with Master Ullr for the day, and he seeks to find Loki who finished his hours ago and went to the library for  _ more  _ work. Which is a bit silly. Sometimes Thor doesn't understand his brother.

Anyways, that doesn't matter, because soon enough Loki will have regained his senses to join Thor and his friends outside for a game of Hide and Seek in the gardens (a much more effective use of his time).

The Master of the Library (whose name Thor seems to have forgotten) rolls his eyes when he sees Thor approach. Thor bristles a little, but puffs his chest unintimidated. He will not be outdone by a mere scholar, after all, he is a prince. And a warrior.

"Where's Loki-- my brother?" he says, trying to look as commanding as he can, even when the Master's face is so very high up compared to him.

Shaking his head, the Master sniffs. "I'm afraid Prince Loki did not come to the library today, your Highness."

"Why not? He told me he'd be here."

The Master shrugs, "I know not. He must be elsewhere."

Well, yes. Obviously he is elsewhere if not here. Thor scowls and huffs.

"Perhaps you should ask your mother, if she is not busy," The Master suggests, before bowing his head lightly and ducking away and into the maze of bookshelves.

Thor finds his mother just outside the chambers of her rooms about to head for a late lunch, probably.

"Where's Loki?" he asks as soon as he sees her. "We were going to play together and he's not in the library where he should be."

She startles just for a moment before smiling softly and ruffling his hair. "I do not know, shall we look together?"

"Okay."

So they look together, Thor and his mother. And even though he's annoyed at Loki, it's not so bad because they make a game out of it. As though they are already playing Hide and Seek, only Loki is unaware he is in hiding and they are seeking. They check the gardens, the throne room, the banquet hall, the library (again, just in case), Loki's room, the Palace gates.

In the end, though, someone else finds Loki.

One of the nursemaids, sent by Healer Eir, finds them in the kitchen corridors and tells them to come to the healing wards. And Mother looks worried so Thor decides he has to look brave.

Loki is curled up and quivering in the furthest healing bed. His skin looks even paler than normal, translucent-like, so pale that the veins standing out against his skin make his pallor look almost blue; frizzy curls of dull black hair sticking to his neck and forehead which are all clammy. Thor frowns.

"What's wrong with Loki?" he says, looking up to his mother for answers. But she does not answer -- too busy combing back the fray strands of Loki's hair and clinging as close to her youngest son as possible.

"Heatstroke," says Healer Eir, coming back with a basin of water and a wetcloth.

Thor sees his mother stiffen.

"What's that?" he asks, curious now.

Healer Eir shakes her head, "You needn't worry, Prince Thor. It's a very common illness which happens when some become too hot. I'm sure Prince Loki will be well enough in the morrow to play with you. Just maybe not outside, if it is as hot as today is."

Oh. Well, that's all right, he guesses. Though, he was really looking forward to playing outside with Loki.

"Heatstroke, you say?" repeats Mother carefully, but not taking her eyes off Loki. "Hm."

They tell Thor to go outside to play with his friends anyways, whilst Mother and Healer Eir talk about important matters, which Thor doesn’t mind. So, taking one last look at his little brother, Thor sighs and goes outside.

And it's still fun, with just his friends and without Loki. But Loki always has his magic tricks and everything, and is especially devious during Hide and Seek, so it's just not as fun. Even Sif frowns a little when she hears Loki is ill.

Later, just before dinner, when Thor is permitted to see his brother, Loki is sitting up in his bed, a strange expression on his face, and his complexion still pale, but a different kind. He jumps a little when he hears Thor approaching. And Loki hardly ever jumps. It's been a long time since he's been able to sneak up on his brother (usually it's the other way around), and this time he wasn't even trying.

"Thor," says Loki slowly, eyes shifting between Thor, his hands and the door.

"Brother," greets Thor, mustering a cheerful smile onto his face, "how are you? Are you feeling better now? You looked quite ill before."

Loke swallows and nods. "Yes. I- I feel better now."

"You missed hide and seek with the others," continues Thor, jumping onto the bed and squishing himself in beside his brother. Loki flinches, just slightly. "It was super fun, even though Fandral cheated."

"Oh, well I suppose with myself gone, someone had to," laughs Loki lightly, though the smile on his lips looks a little lopsided.

Thor chuckles, and goes on. "Yeah, I guess so. And then we played pretend with the Jotun Wars again. Volstagg was kind and volunteered to play the monsters. And," he puffs up his chest proudly, showing off to his brother. "I dealt the finishing blow."

Something on Loki's expression freezes before his eyes look away quickly, staring intently at his hands as though they are more interesting than Thor's story.

"Well done," says Loki, after a few seconds, quietly. "You're going to make a great warrior someday."

"Thanks!" Thor replies, beaming at his brother now, "When I grow up and become King, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!"

And Loki just smiles at him, grins so very widely, teeth showing and it almost looks like a grimace, though his eyes look dull. "I can't wait," he says, and takes a slow, shaky breath.

Thor assesses his brother, just for a moment. "You're really different when you're sick," he laughs and shakes his head. "Too nice."

At that, Loki raises an eyebrow and pushes him lightly off the bed, though he is still weak from the heatstroke (and, well, Thor is just much too strong for him, of course.) "Am I? In that case… you have dirt on your face, your shirt is inside out, and I hid all your shoes around the castle earlier before I got sick. And…" Loki's eyes flicker up to the clock in the room. "You're going to be late for dinner."

Thor whelps and scrambles to his feet quickly, vowing revenge of all sorts over his shoulder.

Maybe Loki isn't so different when he's ill, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and if u did pls kudos and review? (thank v much!)


End file.
